With the development of communications technologies, wireless spectrum resources are becoming increasingly scarce. However, some spectrum resources are not well used. For example, broadcast television (TV) channels may include a certain amount of TV white space. In order to make good use of the idle resources, the idle resources can be allocated to meet communication demands of devices. During the allocation of an idle spectrum, a dynamic spectrum allocation strategy is usually adopted. Dynamic spectrum allocation means that a dynamic spectrum to be allocated does not belong to a specific device, that is, the dynamic spectrum is used by various users. When a communication device does not use the dynamic spectrum any longer, the spectrum is allocated to other devices. The same frequency band may be used by different devices at the same geographical location, which causes interference and affects the communication quality. Therefore, it is a problem to be solved on how to reasonably and dynamically allocate licenses of spectra and reduce inter-device interference.
A dynamic spectrum allocation method is provided in the prior art. In the method, a common control channel is created for each device participating in spectrum allocation, and the use of the resources is negotiated by devices demanding for the dynamic spectrum resources. A device may acquire licenses of a frequency band by detecting whether the frequency band is idle. After the licenses of the frequency band are required, the frequency band may be marked as a non-idle frequency band. Other devices may detect the device and the non-idle frequency band being used by the device, and negotiate with the device through the common control channel to request the licenses of the frequency band.
The prior art at least has the following defects. Before performing spectrum allocation negotiation, a communication device is required to detect a use situation of nearby dynamic spectrum resources and conditions of devices using the resources, and grasp a situation of interference of the devices using the resources on the communication device, which increases the complexity of spectrum negotiation of the communication device. Particularly, with the increasing number of users participating in spectrum allocation and the increasing interference, spectrum negotiation and allocation become more difficult.